Generally, computer data transmission devices are installed with RJ45 insertion holes or RJ11 insertion holes. Referring to FIG. 1, the plug 1 has an insulating body 11. The insulating body 11 has a press buckle 12. A front end of the insulating body 31 has a plurality of terminal slots 13. A conductive wire 14 inserts into a rear side of the insulating body 31. The insulating body 31 clamps the conductive wire 14 and pierces into the insulating outer layer of the conductive wire 14 so as to electrically connect thereto. The RJ 11 plug is then inserted into a RJ 11 slot 15. A width “a” of the plug is only suitable for the RJ11 insertion hole 15. Referring to FIG. 2, a perspective view of a prior art RJ 45 plug is illustrated. The plug has an insulating body 21. The insulating body 21 has a buckle 22. A front end of the insulating body 21 has a plurality of terminal slots 23. A conductive wire 24 can insert into a rear side of the insulating body 21. The insulating body 21 clamps the conductive wire 24 and pierces the outer insulating layer of the insulating body 24 to electrically connect thereto. Then the RJ 45 plug 2 can insert into the RJ45 insertion hole 25 and a width b of the plug is only suitable for the RJ11 insertion hole 25.
The RJ11 insertion hole and RJ45 insertion hole have different specifications. Thus the plug cannot be used. Thus, one plug is only suitable for one specification. The plugs of different specifications must be made. The molds for the insulating bodies are also different. Two molds are necessary and thus the manufacturing process is increased.
However the RJ 11 plug and RJ 45 plug are frequently used in the current network communication devices and thus users must prepare the plugs of different specifications. This causes inconvenience to users.